


Illusions of a Loved One

by MetalLucifer



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalLucifer/pseuds/MetalLucifer
Summary: People cope with the pain of losing a loved one differently, some cry and some lock themselves up hoping that the day of their last breaths would come and greet them. Yuichiro Hyakuya is not any different, he too had his own way of coping - but it didn't end the way he had planned.





	Illusions of a Loved One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work for this particular fandom, and I feel very honored to write for this beautiful fandom :D  
> This is what I believe MAY have happened to Yuichiro after he was able to escape from Sanguinem, away from Ferid Bathory.  
> I truly hope you guys like it, anyway...  
> HAPPY READING :D

I couldn’t save them  
I couldn’t save him.  
I look down at my hands,  
Flashes of his blood covered my hands.  
I bit my bottom lip in discomfort,  
Was this ever going to stop?  
In a sense, I didn’t want it to.  
He was the reason, even if he was never coming back.  
He’s my only reason.  
So.. if this would stop, will I forget him, too?  
I shook my head violently.  
I will never forget him.  
I looked up above me, meeting the igniting stars.  
I often ponder…  
Are you watching over me?  
Do you.. want me to go on?  
Do you still… care for me?  
I lowered my head, sitting down on the cold floor.  
Will I ever be whole again?  
Even if it was just for a little while?  
“Yuu-chan” I heard his melodic voice ringing in my ear.  
I smiled sadly looking beside me,  
There he was, kicking his feet against each other.  
“Yuu-chan, what are you doing?” he asked, looking up at me with his big ocean blue eyes.  
He smiled angelically, like the angel he always has been. “I just miss you, Mika” I whispered, feeling a lump crawl its way up to my throat.  
He tilted his head to the side as silence sat between us. 

I don’t know how long it lasted but it felt like a lifetime.  
It was painful.  
I wanted to hear his voice again.  
I had to, I don’t want to forget,  
I don’t want to ever forget the sound of his voice. I needed to hear it again..

“You’re not alone Yuu-chan. I won’t leave you” he murmured softly against my ear. “I’m in here” he pointed to where my heart rested.  
I looked up meeting his soft gaze, full of emotions, full of hope. My lips quivered  
“I- I don’t deserve to live, Mika... I failed you”  
I told him, tears rolling down my cheeks, burning its trail down my throat. It hurt so much...  
It burned so much.  
“You didn’t fail me, Yuu-chan, the world failed us. I’m glad you’re alive…” he whispered, kissing my forehead, a smile never leaving his face. I didn’t know how he did it, how he touched my soul, my core with so much ease.  
He pulled me closer to his embrace, as I cried on his shoulder.  
I was sad,  
I was mad,  
I was scared.  
Why out of all the people was he the one who had to leave me?  
No… he didn’t leave me, I left him.  
I let him die.  
I cried, more.  
I bit my lips trying to hold my whimpers, rejecting their poor requests of wanting to escape.  
I felt his hand on my hair, playing with its ends like he always did to calm me down, but I just couldn’t this time.  
I can’t  
It’s too hard,  
I want to leave too...  
I want to be there, with him.  
“Yuu-chan…” he called out tenderly as he rose my chin. “I have to go now, Yuu-chan”  
I gasped, clutching his shoulders  
“NO!” I screamed “Don’t leave me! Please, Mika, don’t go!” I wept.  
No.  
No no no no!  
He smiled apologetically and pulled me closer  
“I believe in you, Yuu-chan...”  
He kissed the top of my head and looked into my eyes one last time, and slowly began to walk away, fading slowly.  
My eyes widened in realization, horrified and mortified “NO!”  
I crawled after him  
“Come back! Come back to me, Mika!” I whimpered weakly  
But he never looked back  
“PLEASE! MIKA!”  
I can’t live without him...  
His legs were already disappearing  
No.. no..  
NOOOO!!!  
He turned back and looked at me, then smiled.  
“MIKA!” I tried to reach out,  
But he was already gone.


End file.
